High-speed serial links may be used to transfer data signals between two or more (e.g., two) electrical components (e.g., semiconductor devices) such as, for example, application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs). The transferred data signals may be direct current-balanced (DC-balanced) signals to avoid voltage imbalance problems between the connected semiconductor devices (e.g., the semiconductor devices may have different DC voltage levels). In order to isolate DC bias voltages of the two semiconductor devices, DC blocking capacitors may be electrically connected to the semiconductor devices, between the semiconductor devices. Using the DC blocking capacitors, the alternating current (AC) portion of the transferred data signals may pass through while the DC portion of the transferred data signals may be blocked.